The Spy Among Us Part 2
by Chair Deckers
Summary: It has been 3 months since Argro ran away from Cross Academy, until Demi finds him and almost gets bashed up by him.Flames burn, ice freezes, Demi almost burns a Night Class Student to death, and some more random stuff happens too.
1. The Flames That Bare Her

The Spy Among Us Part 2

Chapter 1

The Flames That Bare Her

_3 Months Later…_

**Demira's POV**

I lifted my hand into the night sky, thinking. It has been three months since I was attacked by Ryu, and killed him, and three months since Argro had ran away. It was about time that he had ran away, the Noble Bloods and Purebloods at this school just wasn't his group to hang with.

My hand drifted down from the sky and landed on my stomach, my wounds from that night three months ago still hasn't healed fully, but it took about two months to get rid of the wounds, there is just scars all over me at the moment.

I also have been relieved from Disciplinary Committee duties as well, since Yuki heard about me getting injured but knowing that is was from that assassin coming into the school. So, as well as those duties, I have been relieved as school work, the doctor that had me said to keep me away from stress and just let me relax all the time till I fully heal. He didn't know that I was a being different from his kind, but I think it would be the same for us Charmerz.

I was alone outside here, I didn't like staying cooped up in my room all bloody day to hear Naia ask me how was I feeling.

I didn't know the reason Argro ran off so suddenly, but what I remember after passing out from giving him my blood from a kiss was when I felt a kiss on my forehead and my eyes just barely opened to see the room that I was in, Zero's room. And he was standing at the door, snarling. I looked up then, seeing Argro, his eyes giving me sympathy as he ran past Zero and he followed him.

I wanted to chase them, to stop their fight, but I couldn't move, I was in so much pain, and I was so tired, so I passed out before hearing a gunshot.

Zero told me that he didn't kill him, maybe got a shot in him or two, but he was safe.

And since that day, my powers have grown stronger, I have been able to control my power of Fire more easier lately, after Zero strictly told me not to do anything with my powers without him watching him, or none at all.

I got up from the ground and walked around a bit, towards the front gate, wanting to try out my powers once more. I looked at the branch that I found Argro's note on, seeing the blackness surrounding the branch, indicating that was the last thing he touched.

I touched the branch, seeing my trace of existence blending in with his, turning into a dark purple. I saw the blackness drift in the sky and then suddenly stopped, I will say that he teleported somewhere. The start of 'Falling Behind' by Dead By April started as I walked to the end of his trace of existence, if I touched the very end, hopefully it would lead me to where his trace of existence started from where he teleported to. The chorus of the song started as I touched the end, and suddenly I was consumed by flames.

I was falling, seeing memories of Argro, and feeling his feelings as well. I felt his feeling for me, the way he felt the first time I kissed him, trying to get away from him, and he dibbed on me about that to get Zero jealous. And I was becoming confused, why was I seeing this? Was it because it's from him, his true self? The Shadow Vampire of himself?

Just as I thought that, I was on snow-covered ground and flames were dying around me. Was I teleported by my ability to control Fire? Shocked by my new power, I still stood up and took in my surroundings, it looked a lot like Canada, when I came here once. OMG! I'm in Canada.

Argro's trance was thick in the air, thicker than it was before. I followed the trance with my hands in my pockets until I came to a stop at an abandoned house, but was still intact. As I stopped at the door, I thought to myself; _why did I bother to try to find him? _To try out my new powers, what limits I have with it? No, he saved my life, and I should see if he is living well, in this piece of shit, and I want to know if he still has those feelings for me as he did before he ran away, I have been so blinded, I thought he was just playing me to get some of my blood, I was being too difficult on him.

I opened the door and walked in casually, still following Argro's trace.

Before I knew it, something had my neck and I was thrown to a wall. I grabbed my stomach and slid down the wall in shock. But I was holding a smile on my face. It was Argro, his trace was stronger than I have felt it since I have gained the power to follow traces. I looked up at Argro, he looked so out of place but when he saw that it was me he looked like he was going to faint.

"Shit, Demira, how in hell did you get here? I was sure that I left none trace of me." He said, crouching in front of me and studied my state. "I thought you were someone else, sorry, but I should've felt you coming since…" he cut himself off, but I knew what he was going to say.

"I gave you my blood to heal, it's okay to say it, I don't really mind." I said, looking down at the crooked floorboards. "Did you gain any powers from my blood then?" I asked, looked up at his face, deep into his eyes. He gasped and I looked away from him immediately.

"What happened to your eyes?" he asked, his hands suddenly on my shoulders. I pulled them off, without looking at him.

"What colour are they?" I asked.

**Zero's POV**

"So, how is Demi going tonight? How is her scar?" Yuki asked as we were patrolling on one of the balconies.

I sighed and looked down at the ground under us, "She is alright, she is either in her room or somewhere outside on the campus, and you know scars can take forever it heal on humans." I explained. Yuki didn't know about Demira being different from both of us, she only thought she was a human, but from some of the things that have been going on, she probably thinks that she is a vampire.

"But, I thought, I thought she was a vampire, I have never seen any bite marks from you biting her." she confessed and I kept my eyes away from her sight.

"If she was a vampire, her scar would have healed up by now."

"Yes, that's true, but what about Shizuka? Her healing powers were restricted from that bullet that you shot her with, Demi's healing powers could be restrained."

"If that were true, you know that I would hate her for the rest of my life, don't you?" I asked, turning my head just a little to see her face.

"I know that, but I have the feeling that she is something completely different from both of us. Not a vampire, but not human either."

"You're talking nonsense." I said, I had to protect that secret of Demira's, she herself didn't want Yuki to know unless it was completely necessary for her to know that there's more than just vampires living among humans.

"Oh shut up, it was just my imagination talking, that's all." She said, her smile smiling brightly this evening.

**Demira's POV**

When I teleported back to Cross Academy, I didn't see any memories or feel any feelings, I only saw swirling colours surrounding me. Flames were dying around me, so, I have really teleported by fire, how interesting.

I stood up from my crouching position and walked up the path from the gate, but something was behind a tree. I was at that person in a second flat, Charmer Eyes in one hand, at their neck and my hand at their heart, shaped as an arrow.

"Demira, where did you go this evening?" I recognized the voice as I lit a small flame on my hand, seeing the face of Kaname.

I jumped back from him and put my gun away. "What do you want Kaname?" I asked, giving him the biggest stare of hatred I would give him.

"You saw Argro, didn't you?"  
>"No, why would I do that? He almost got me killed three months ago, why would I go and try to find him?"<br>"I saw you teleport by Flames, is that a new power for you now?"

I nodded, if he had truly seen it, there would be no point in hiding it now.

"But, really, where did you teleport to then? If it wasn't to try to find Argro?" he asked, his eyes cold towards me. And then he looked right into my eyes and took a step back. "What is with your eyes?"

I turned away, oh God, not the eye thingy again. But, I couldn't help asking from my curiousness, "What colour is it?"

"It's not a colour, it's filled with flames, like a bloodlust in a vampire's eyes. Did Argro really turn you that night, then, you must have been hunting for blood. I thought of better things of you, Demira Radeala, the last Pure Charmer alive."

That time, something snapped inside me, but how did he know that I was the last Charmer alive though? My gun was out of my pocket and was aimed at him, "You really are trying to provoke me t kill you Kaname?" I asked, my hand getting covered in my flames.

"No, no, no Demira. I wouldn't do that, that's something Argro would do to you, not me and I-"  
>"Stop talking to me, you spoiled, pedophile, gay, fag asshole!" I yelled at him before running off, over to my dorm.<p>

I don't think that he saw the book that I was carefully hiding, the thing that made Kaname pissed off at Argro, causing him to run the way he did, exposing his secret as a Shadow Vampire. I pulled the book out of its hiding spot and held it tight in my arms as I ran.

I haven't read the book yet, or a page, only seen the cover, it was leather, a soft black leather that made it feel more like a cushion more than a book that was really really old, like Argro had said to me when I saw him.

I ran into my room and shut the door shut with a slam, I just hope that it doesn't disturb any of the Day Class students slumber. Naia was asleep on her bed, her blankets pulled up over her which was something different, her blankets are always kicked off her whenever I come in, unless…

I turned and saw Zero sitting on my bed, his eyes were bright in the moonlight that was shining over him, as it always does over me when I sleep. I walked over to him nervously as I tried to hide the book from him. I dropped the book at the end of my bed and I sat next to Zero on the bed.

"Let me guess, you couldn't find me on the campus again?" I asked, sighing, stretching my arms out and falling backwards onto my bed. I saw Zero nod and tried to think of how I'm going to explain where I was.

"Where were you? I practically was looking for you all over the place." His voice gave me that effect as it always did when he said things firmly. I smiled and thought of the perfect alibi.

"When you were looking for me at where I was hiding, I was following you carefully so that you wouldn't find me, and when you went to my room, I just thought you could wait for a bit when I go and annoy the crap out of Kaname."

"You're getting closer of being your old self Demira, I thought you were going to be serious for the rest of your life. Not that I wouldn't mind it, I sometimes wish you would be more serious, like when you accidently kill vampires that you don't mean to."

I smiled and sat up, knocking Zero onto his back and I laid my head over his chest. "Well, I'm reckless, don't you forget that, but, there is one thing that I'm serious of, us." I muttered, tugging my arms under his torso, pulling myself closer to his body.

Zero's arms came tight around me too as he kissed the top of my head. "So, what have you been doing all day? Anything interesting that I missed?"

I shook my head and kissed his chest, why was his shirt off? His chest was warm, he probably just had a shower before he came here or something, or went past a heater and got too hot.

"So, what was that book you were trying to hide from me? Your diary?" Zero teased. I shrugged my shoulders, hoping that he wouldn't go and get it and read it.

"Just some book that the librarian requested for me." I lied, please go for the bait, please.

"Since when did we have a librarian that requests a book for a girl like you?" he asked, dammit, I need something convincing.

"Since when this librarian requested me a book in the library."

"Come on, what is it exactly? Something you don't want me to see? Some secret?" he guessed, jumping off my bed and picking up the book and I got up and chased him and jumped on him, grasping the book and trying my hardest to get it out of his hands.

I got it off him and ran to the other side of the room and opened the window and jumped out, and of course, he chased me. I landed on the ground gracefully and ran to the bush and climbed up a tree and started to jump to other trees through the branches and then a gunshot was shot through the trees.

It caught me off-guard and I slipped on the slippery branch and fell, falling into Zero's arms and him gripping the book firm in his hands. "You shot that bullet didn't you?" I asked, feeling a little tired from that quick workout, i sighed and grabbed the book, "Don't you dare read that book." I demanded.

He shook his head and snatched the book off me, "I want to know what secret you're hiding from me."

Oh shit, I'm sure that he will smell the scent of Argro and Kaname on it, I smelt it really strong on the book, well, I have no idea how long the bastard has had it but it was really strong.

Zero opened the book with one hand and he made a frowning face. Holy shit, here we go, cue the drama in…

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….

0!

_A/N: I know the end is shit, but I had no other ideas on how to end it, so yeah, sorry people. It has taken me a while to do this, I know, but some things have popped up and I had to wait for them to pass by and be my past before I could finish this. _

_-Rebellious Rebecca_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: planning Kaname's down fall.

**Argro's P.O.V**

What the hell just happened there oh well? I can't get distracted anymore. My thoughts have to be 100% on planning Kaname's down fall but it was nice for Demi to come by to visit. No, no, no I got stop distracting myself. How did she anyway hmmm I am lost. Okay I've distracted myself to much I have to check on the army. I went down to the basement of this abandon house. They were at it again trying to kill each other well there Level E so what do you expect but with my powers I can control all 100 of them well 102 to be correct. The ones at the academy that attacked me are under my control as well but they are way too far to send a command to them but when we get closer to the academy it will be perfect. "Stop this pathetic fighting," I commend them. Every head in the room turned to face me. "Okay guys and gals its being 3 months since we know each other, we have become stronger, wiser and braver. If you guys stick with me you want never go insane you will live forever like real vampires." Every vampire in the room was applauding it felt great. I look around the basement man this place is in bad shape scattered clothes of ex members of the army, broken items, incredible dusty and books scattered everywhere. "Okay I have trained you guys well and now tonight all that hard training begins because we are going to attack the academy, remember only go for Kaname and his snobby gang of vampires leave humans and other beings alone. I hope my teachings of self-control helped because you guys will need it. Larry you will be the scout and the provoker I want you to take the secret tunnel that is under the sea that lands in the academy forest."

"Right away sir." Larry took the back door and ran out.

**The level E named Larry's P.O.V**

Boss is good he knows what we want and in return we help take down this Kaname. Without him we would of being dead by vampire hunters but we learnt control so if a human came by we won't attack it unless boss takes us on hunting trips. He is the best at hunting he showed us the right humans to kill the ones other humans won't miss they are perfect prey but you'll have a really bad taste in your mouth for a while. I arrived at the tunnel and went in. it was still under constructing a few leaks here and there but stronger enough to hold an army of vampires.

**XXXX**

I arrived at the academy now for some fun. I ran up to the roof and making so much noise on it and yelling. "We rock and you drool snobs!" now I am kicking my legs into the air so happily. I jumped down to the forest what boss said there was. I made my fingers sharper and longer on every tree I scratched level E was here. Funny I have destroyed there beautiful forest and no one knows about it. It's fun being a provoker. I grabbed a plant and ripped it out of its roots and chuck it to the other side. Okay I need to go back now just in case other vampires here stop me. I casually walked up to the hole and jump in and put a garden gnome to cover the hole.

**Kaname P.O.V**

Demira knows how to use words. I guess I should stop talking to her it seems to make her angry. I must find the book wait could Argro took it. Nah from what I can remember he only reads manga. I went through the forest trying figure out what happened to it an uneasy atmosphere hangs around the forest. I looked at the tree it had something scratched into to it. Level E was here was scratched into every tree in site. This is not good. …..

**Argro P.O.V**

Hmmm Larry should be here by now but oh well he is just an insignificant piece in this giant chess set and we have made the first move. We can't what for him forever maybe tomorrow we start the attack tomorrow to give them some time to react to what happened at the Academy. This going to be hilarious I am going to hang around the Academy for a while. "Alright everybody enjoy a hunting trip be back by sunrise or the sun will burn you." It was silent after I said that every vampire was gone I hope they clean after themselves.

**At the academy **

This place is more pathetic and then last time Larry has done a great job. Now avoid vampires and others that know my existence. Okay now for some fun. I saw a row of pot plants. I kicked every single one so happily. I walked through the Academy and stop suddenly and ran behind the wall. Crap its Zorro he is after me if he see me well….he is not going to see me here. I didn't care where I was teleporting I just need to get away from him and within the academy. I teleported to a corridor. CRAP! I am in the girls DORM AHHHHH! I was panicking pacing all over the place but then bumped into someone. "Ouch," said a female voice. Her eyes widened and moved back. "PERVERT!" She yelled at the top of her voice. I ran off so fast it look like I was on the air flying. I was genuinely lost I wasn't going to perv on girls. Okay I spend enough time here. I thought of the base but before that I got a hateful glare from Zorro. A look i see when I cross paths with everyone and I hate it. Any way i gave him a friendly wave and said," Good morning Zorro, how's Demi going." As I looked at the sunrise and at him to. He pulled out his gun and was walking slowly towards me. "Well I like to stay and chat but I am needed somewhere else... Bye." He shot a bullet at me before I could get a chance to teleport it was so close I could feel the bullets power before it hit a wall. Before he could hit me again I teleported to the base.

**At the base**

I panted heavily and slid down the ground grasping my chest. What's wrong with me my chest it's really tight if I was a human I couldn't breathe I have to endure this pain. I tried to get up but found myself on the ground screaming and tears stinging my eyes. I tried again but with more success I was walking slowly outside I can't let this take over I have to endure or all of this would be a waste. I am glad my army members couldn't see me now there would be a mutiny and in my weaken state they would kill me. I collapsed in the snow holding my chest in pain. Crap what is this. A figure in the distance appeared. I tried to get up but it was no use my body can't move anymore. It was hooded and I couldn't see its face it was walking towards me with a gun. Crap it's a vampire hunter. I couldn't do anything to protect myself. It grabbed me by the head pulling my up to his height. My eyes widened it was my worse fear. It wasn't a vampire hunter it was a Shadow Vampire hunter. "Ha it took me 10 long years to find you and now I have I am going to hurt you and report you to the senate." He said with an evil laugh. "Over my dead body," I muttered.

"That's the point." He laughed again.

I swiped my hand across his face like I have done in the past. He let go crying pain. Still holding onto my chest I ran off. He had to appear in the worst time ever. I have being preparing for our show down but whatever is happening to me now stopped me and I am shocked I could ran off like that. I kept on running ignoring the raising pain in my chest. I could've died just then if I didn't think on past tactics. My chest seemed to stop hurting now. That was the scariest moment in my life I hope that was a one of thing and hope it never happened again because if it happens again and D was near me I have to finish him off if I am going to live in peace…..


	3. The Plans Continue

Chapter 3

The Spy Among Us PART 2

**D's POV**

This Shadow Vampire looks a bit strong, and vulnerable at the same time.

He looked like something is wrong with him, oh well, more fun for me then. I unsheathed my sword, seeing a crooked red line running down the side, proof that this blade can kill Shadow Vampires. It was the same with normal vampire hunters, their weapons were made from the metal that had a vampires heart in it, since their own being can kill them, same with Shadow ones, and my younger sister, hunts them just like what I do, since he had attacked us when we were younger, and from that night, my sister was turned into something really different from vampire or human.

I ran through the alleys, my sword ready to take his life, and since he's pretty much a Shadow, it will make it harder for me to find him. I activated my earpiece and waited for my sister to come into the conversation. She wasn't human or vampire either, and she should be able to find him, or help me find him anyway.

"Alida, I need you to help me find that Shadow Vampire that almost killed you that night, can you help me?" I asked, watching my surroundings, alert. I lifted my hand to where that Shadow hit me, he did the same thing to me when I was trying to save my sister from him, I still had the scars today, but he just messed up my face even more.

I heard a splash of water behind me and I soon felt my sister's small hand on my shoulder. She pointed down an alley opposite to me, "He went down there and turned into another alley with bins surrounding the alleyway, and he is hiding in the black bin, with all the foolscaps in it."

I nodded and charged into the alleys that she directed me to, this was for my sister, she might have powers since that strange woman came and saved her, but I wanted to make him responsible for what he had done to both me and my sister Alida. Make him suffer until he dies. That twisted, fag-looking, bastard.

Suddenly, before I got to the alley where the bins were, I heard my sister's yelling saying that he teleported somewhere. SHIT!

I sheathed my sword and ran back to my sister.

"I sort of know where he went, somewhere in Japan, I think it's the private Cross Academy whatever it's called. Come on, I will teleport both of us." She grabbed my hands, and for a moment, I was thinking, what the fuck is she talking about? But then I remembered clearly, she can teleport by water. I tightened my grip on her as we got consumed in water before I was starting to feel dizzy as if I was falling all over the place.

**Argro's POV**

Thank God that that pain in my chest has finally gone, what was happening exactly?

It seemed to calm down a bit when Demira was around me, could it be her blood that's giving me this pain? Well, I had more matters to worry about now.

Speaking of Demira, I held her in my arms as she gripped onto my shirt, from the look on her face, it was looking like she was having a nightmare, her breathing was ragged, and after all, she is drunk, and why did she have one of Zorro's steel-capped boots on for? That was a mystery, since she was wearing her usual purple sneaker on the other foot.

Her hair fell in front of her face then, blocking my view of her cute face that she had while she sleeps. I kissed the top of her head as I walked across the silent campus and into the forest, where my minions were hiding in. When they saw Demi in my arms, they all jumped up, thinking that I brought a snack for them.

"She isn't a snack, people. I want you to look after her, she is someone important, and if any of you hurt her, I will kill you personally. Larry, you seem like someone responsible, take care of her while I further the plans, and when you guys have to go and further yours. Take her with you, use her as a hostage, but bluff to kill her, any of you fucking hurt her in any sort of way, you know the consequence, okay?"

They all saluted me and I gave the drunk Demira to Larry and walked off, I just hope Kaname is still on the floor holding onto his crotch, that I saw before I knocked Demira out.

**Demira's POV**

_-While Demira was drinking VODKA!-_

_Damn, after that lecture from Zero, I decided to have some fun, I took a bottle of my best vodka and one of Zero's steel-cap shoes and walked over to the Night Class dorm while drinking half of my vodka. _

_I walked up to Kaname's room and knocked on it, of course he knew it was me, everyone that wasn't human knew it was me if I was near him, but he was still shocked to find me at his bedroom door. _

_I walked in without him saying anything, and I sat on the lounge thingy that I see everywhere when he's around. I took a large drink of my vodka before talking to him. _

"_Kaname, I have something to ask of you, I want to try something out for a second, will that be a problem with you?" I asked, standing up, but wobbled and ended up being caught by him before I hit the floor. "Thank you," I muttered, yeah, I can tell that I was drunk and the thing that I was thinking of trying on him would hurt him a lot. _

"_Of course, as long I won't regret it." He said, and my evil/devilish smirk spread across my face. _

"_Well, I was wondering, if this will fit you." I said with honesty, gesturing towards Zero's boot. Kaname was about to say something but I cut him off as I brought my leg up and connected Zero's boot with Kaname's ball sack, if he did have one anyway. _

_He groaned and fell to the ground, curling into a ball. I laughed, but then, I felt something in my throat. _

_I then fell to my knees next to Kaname as I grabbed onto my stomach, it felt like I wouldn't be able to hold alcohol in me tonight._

_A headache came when I started vomiting, some of it went on Kaname, but I think he was a bit too occupied with me kicking him where the sun don't shine, but most of my vodka and dinner was on the floor next to him. _

_I was sure that I was vomiting for awhile since I heard someone come into the room, and I expected it to me Takuma, and I was thinking of a good excuse for what he would be seeing, but my excuses vanished when I saw Argro standing the doorway. Shocked from what he saw, but I saw that usual smirk of his and then he took a better look at me and came running over to me and grabbed my shoulders. _

"_Demira, are you alright?" he asked, voice starting to panic. I didn't reply, I wiped my mouth and dropped my bottle that had a little bit of vodka in it and fell into him, feeling suddenly weak and tired for once. _

_His arms came around me, and I felt him kiss the top of my head, but before I could snap at him for doing that, to also say that I had a boyfriend but instead I fell asleep in his arms, but I think he actually used his magic on me to knock me out. _

**~XXX~**

I woke up to the sounds of screaming and arms around me and something cold at my neck. I opened my eyes and saw that someone was holding my waist and was pulling on my hair to show my neck, and the cold thing was a dagger that another person was holding.

I took everything in, remembering Argro knocking me out, FUCK!

And since I had vodka not long ago, my powers and senses were a bit slow to feel that the people that were holding were vampires, Level E's to be exact, but they were tame.

I saw Day Class students surrounding around me, but some more Level E's were blocking their way. They were screaming my name, screaming that help is coming.

I was about to wriggle out of the vampire's grip but before I moved a muscle, something hit my head and from me being drunk with vodka, it knocked me out straight away.


	4. Chapter 4 the fight against D and Argro

**Chapter 4**

**The fight against D and Argro**

**Argro's POV**

I casually walked to the moon dorm trying to keep a low profile. I hope my minions are doing well. If they even lay a finger on her well…. my fist cracked under the pressure. I kept on walking. I think I wouldn't need the stupid level E's. Kaname is now at a vulnerable state now thanks to Demira. It would be a shame to miss this chance. I was at the fountain when out of nowhere a dagger came darting at me. I ducked down before it hit me. "Who's there?" I said exposing my fangs. A foot came out of the trees. But it wasn't who I was expecting. "It's you." I was in complete shock to even see who is behind me. I was pinned to the ground hard with something hard hitting my head but it wasn't hard enough to knock me out. But who either is on me has covered my ears pretty well I couldn't hear a thing. Man I wish I can read lips. At the moment the chic seemed to be having an argument with whoever is on me. I just got a rough translation from what I can gather on what she is saying.

I ant o ill hi.

What a load of gibberish. I can't stand this anymore. I teleported away from him to the safety of a tree. Damn worst day ever. I got that hunter on my trail and it seems I didn't kill that human even though I thought I did. "I want to kill him!" she screamed at D. "I know you do but I am more trained for the job he is really dangerous." Calmly said D. The chic sighed. "Fine okay but can I bash him after you have weakened him please." She begged. "Sure I promise you, now hide somewhere so I can finish this." She ran deep within the forest but she wasn't any of my concern. "It's being 10 years Argro; I think we should finish this now." D said while he took the dagger out of the tree. He was right. It is time it finish this. I teleported behind him with an evil smile. "Your right D its being 10 years now let's finish this." Unexpectedly D turned around hitting me with the dagger square in the left cheek to the corner of my mouth. I stepped back feeling the red liquid dribbling down my chin. I didn't care I have to win even if we both die will for certain I wouldn't die. I will be reborn within the shadows once more taking a different form of a living or non-living creature developing and mastering new powers. I am the deadliest creature alive and the last to I think…

I jumped into the air twisting around like a shadow hurricane. I went at him at amazing speed that I couldn't see anything everything was a blur. I hit the ground hard sending shockwaves. D was blasted high in the sky and fell to the ground really hard. He got up barely standing. He was staring at me with brown eyes and his hair wildly flowing from the wind that has picked up. He took hold of the dagger and pointed at me. I smiled this was now or never. I ran up to him as he did as well. It was a hit on both ends. I had my fangs deep within his skin while he had the dagger hit me below the chest. 10 years now and finished my goal accomplished besides taking down Kaname but that doesn't matter to me anymore. He withdrew the dagger as I yanked out my fangs leaving a single fang behind. It happens when we bite a worthy foe keeping them as they were before they were bitten basically he will never turn into a vampire if he survives. The tooth will be replaced but what's the point. We took our final glances we both fell to the ground. I was finally at peace…..

**D's POV**

I woke up feeling dead but wasn't. I was very much alive. I thought I would be turned into a vampire now. He didn't do what I think he did… I looked over my arm and saw a single fang. I was shocked maybe he does have a heart. I looked over where he lay surrounded by blood. I took the fang out of my arm and put it in my pocket. I sat up with my hand on my head and slowly got up. I walked up to Argro and looked over him. He wasn't dead but barely alive. He was my prize for 10 years and now I don't want anything to do with him. He is in a category of his own programmed to kill but chose not to. I haven't gotten soft on him I was still mad at him I kicked him over the head. Anyway there could be a chance he wouldn't survive so it hasn't being a waste. Now to found Alida and get out of here. I called Alida name over and over but no response. I was getting worried. I took a deep breath and yelled. "ALIDA!" this could wake up the entire campus. "No need to yell bro, I am right next to you."

"I was just getting concern."

"So you came to me to finish the job."

"No I over done it, it won't be long before he turns into dust but I got gift for you to say I'm sorry for over killing the shadow vampire. Just close your eyes and open your hand."

Alida sighed she closed her eyes and open her hand. I searched through my pocket and felt something sharp hitting my finger. It was the fang I picked it up and forgot that it still had bloodstain on it. I cleaned it until the bloodstain is no more. I was kinda surprised how naturally shiny it is. Vampire fangs are shiny but this is a diamond of a tooth. I placed it in her hand as soon as I did she opened her eyes.

"A fang?" she said puzzled.

"Not just any fang a fang from a shadow vampire."

Her eyes widened.

"Thank you bro it's really beautiful like a gem or something."

"Now let's get of here on foot until we hit water."

We walked away from the academy where my foe lay. Crap if he doesn't move and he is actually not dead there would be questions but I hope he turns into dust and never bother us again. I looked at the bite but there was nothing there just two faint scars.

**What happens to Demira and how did she escaped**

**Demira's POV**

Man what happened. I don't feel so good. And where am i. My eyes adjusted to my surroundings it was dusty, messy and swear I saw some clothes. But the scariest thing at the moment was a level E staring at me with sad eyes. I got up and punched him right on the nose and thank god Whoever he is luckily he didn't check for guns as I pulled out a gun right on his chest but then when my head was clearing there were more of them. But they weren't even near me like they were lurking from the shadows. "Easy girly, I am friends with Argro."

"How do you know of Argro?" I questioned.

"Simple, he is my creator in a way he turned me into this and has given us a swell live."

"What do you mean?" I said getting annoyed and wondering. What on earth has Argro being doing these last 3 months?

"Well let's start with the introduction. My name is Larry and I am 16 years old. I was running away from home until Argro found me. He promised me a better life and I except and now I am in 2nd in command of this this army of 100 members."

"What Argro has turned you all into vampires why?"

"To take down this Kaname, He said Kaname is the ruler of vampires and he must be stop."

"Um I know Kaname as well and he isn't a ruler, he is a pure blood prince." Yay questions to annoy Argro with yay.

Someone came running in acting hysterical. "Bad news Argro is dead."

"But how?" every vampire said in surprise tone even I was.

"I don't know I was going to see him and then I found him on the ground surrounded in blood."

Everyone went hysterical. There were bangs, vampires running in circles and fighting among themselves on who is leader now. I took this chance to get out of here. I sneaked past Larry. I froze because Larry glanced at me. Crap, crap, crap if he says something I have to fight my way out. He just nod and punched someone at the back of the head. Wow he is alright for a Level E. but he's help was no use a level E got hold of me. I set my hand on fire and hit him right in the chest. Oh yeah I am on fire. The level E screamed in pain as he turned to dust. It took everybody's attention away from each but to me. Oh man this keeps on getting better and better. All of them came closer and closer to me. I sighed. A level E darted at me. He was fast I shot him with one of my guns and he fell to the ground into dust. 1 down 99 to go. I wish Zero was here I can't take all of these vampires all by myself but I have to try. The second came out of me. This one was big, I was about to hit him with one of guns but I saw a fist and the Level E went flying. Whoever is hitting him was impossible fast. As I watch the Level E beaten up by whoever I saw another one coming at me. I thought of a plan. I took away my gun and set this one on fire. He ran around the place setting everything on fire. The vampires where close to him were on fire. I saw Larry jump out of the way from a crazy vampire. He looked at me and gave a nod as he lifted a vampire high in the air. I understood what he meant. I quickly got a gun and shot the vampire. He kept on chucking vampires in the air while I shot them all. What is with this Level E? I thought to myself. It was a good 40 minutes until ever Level E in the area were gone. I gave a smile to Larry. "Well I am leaving now; see ya I hope we meet again." Before he can make a comment I teleported by fire…..I hated leaving him by himself but he wouldn't come with me anyway.

**Zero's POV**

I walked through the academy looking for Demi. I hate it when she does a disappearing act it is really annoying. I was walking until a step into a puddle of blood. Crap what has happened here. I looked up and there were more of them. I followed the puddles and saw Argro sitting against a wall. His back and he got himself hurt. I sighed heavily and walked up to him. "Hey Argro you alright?"

"Hell no I just got stabbed."

"Interesting by whom."

"That's none of your concern."

"Hey I am trying to help here."

"I don't need anyone's help."

"Suit yourself Argro it's not like I am going to force my help on you but you should take yourself to the infirmary and Demi is my girl stay away from her."

He just smirked.

"Can't keep any promises." Argro said with a bigger smirk.

"You better because I am not thinking twice of shooting you know."

"Well you should because if you shoot me you'll get in trouble."

Damn his blood status. I snarled at him and walked off. I want to kill him. I can't stand him any longer. I tried to be nice but he is really pushing me. I went up a few staircases and accidently bumped into Yuki. "Ow," She squeaked. "Zero what's wrong you look so angry."

"It's nothing Yuki. It's just Argro. He didn't except my help and I think he is trying to get to Demi."

"Where is he now, maybe I can talk to him?

"Near the stairs against a wall, he seems hurt so be careful."

"Okay I will." She went down the stairs. I sat near a window and stared out from it. Demira where are you? I questioned in my mind.


	5. D's AWESOME Death

Chapter 5

The Spy Among Us PART 2

**Demira's POV**

Since I had teleported randomly, I found myself standing near Argro, he was bleeding badly and we were at the back gate, the gate he used to run away from three months ago. Relief flooded his face, but I could still see pain in his expression, "Did they do anything to you?" he asked, the question startled me, and I saw a wound at the bottom of his chest, it shocked me to see him in this state. It reminded me of when he jumped in front of me to take that blow from that blade Ryu tried to kill me with, and I remember when I gave Argro my blood to heal. I now regret saving his life, making level E's and attacking this Academy like he did, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for him, after all, he has my blood in him now, I am responsible for his actions now, a burden that I held onto, as I saved him.

So, I couldn't help asking, "What happened now, Argro?"

He looked away from me, eyes locked on the ground, this made me angry and I slapped him. "Answer me asshole!" I yelled at him, he looked back at me, startled at what I just called him, haven't I called him that before? I don't know, probably multiple times by now.

"A hunter came after me, I hoped I killed him back for what he has done." He snarled, the first thought I had was that he killed Zero, since Zero was the only one that was capable of killing him, and he was a hunter by blood.

"What did you do to Zero?" I growled, when he was about to answer, I heard something behind me, someone that I didn't know, it wasn't a Level E, since I could sense them easily, two of them, one felt weird, and the other was human.

I summoned my favourite katana from my flames and held it towards where I was sensing them. Argro's face read fear all over it, but what was he scared of a human with someone that I couldn't sense well? Oh yeah, I guess he's scared about the person I couldn't sense well.

Two people came from behind a tree, a boy and a girl. The boy was clearly human, his muscles sharp, and held a dagger in his hand, and the girl, she was clearly I couldn't feel. Not human or vampire, or Shadow Vampire in this situation. She had a slim body, with some muscles showing here and there, she was tall too, just a bit taller than the boy, her hair was flowing with the small wind, making it look like a fan was blowing right in front of her.

She looked familiar and yet she looked like a complete stranger, what is with that?

And with the wind blowing in complete different directions, her sleeve flew up and I froze at what I saw on her upper arm.

It was dark blue, and it took shape of a raindrop, and it looked wet, making it look like it had a healing effect, and then, I realized that she was a Charmer. When I made that discovery, the boy realized that I was staring at her in shock and he came at me and I reacted just in time to block his attack with my katana and knocked him off his feet.

I hovered my katana over his throat, "Don't even bother, I have no intention to kill her." I said, taking a small glance to Argro, his face registered surprise and awe, and when I looked down at the boy I just took down, or rather, man, he kept on looking at me and then at the girl.

I walked over to the girl, no wonder I couldn't sense her properly, since I haven't been around a Charmer long enough to remember their presence, I was only young the last time I saw my sister, and I didn't have my sensing ability to sense things like I do now, and I hadn't seen another Charmer since.

I sent my katana away by flames once again and lifted up my skirt up, (I know, I don't usually wear skirts but I realized that I am more flexible in them, so I decided to wear them to see if they make any improvements in my fights), to show my tattoo-lookalike thing I had.

It was red, blood red more like it, it was shaped as a flame, and instead or a wet, cool healing effect on it, it was burnt, looking destructible, beautiful and powerful, just like a real flame. It was burned into my skin, unlike hers, it looked like her was there because it was on by water like a temporary tattoo that you could get, and mine looked like I got a flame and burned my leg in a shape of a flame just for the sake of it.

The girl saw it and gasped and covered her tattoo thingy with her hand and stared at me in wonder. I put my skirt down and watched her, waiting for her to say something, and then she spoke. "We're the same. You are the same as me!" she cried out, running over to me.

She grabbed onto me and knocked me to the ground, I was too startled to react. Tears filled the girl's eyes and she grabbed onto my shirt. "Tell me please! What am I? Why do you have a flame and I got a raindrop?"

I sat up, and saw the pleads that were in the girls eyes, and then I got a little confused. "What about your parents?" I asked, surely if one of them were Charmers, they should've told her about it, unless… they were dead.

"What do you mean my parents? They are dead." She said calmly, a very confused look in her eyes. She was only about fifteen years old.

"How did they die?" I asked.  
>"By <em>Him<em>." she pointed to Argro, who was panting against the tree, now clutching his chest.

I got up and walked over to him and punched him in the face, it broke his nose and blood started to come out. I didn't know why I did it, I just felt angry with him, and I felt a smile come from the man that I took down earlier.

"Why did you do that Argro!" I yelled at him, he looked hurt. No shit! I thought to myself, he has been stabbed my something like a sword that could kill him and I just pretty much broke his nose. But, not physically hurt, but emotionally as well. Like my punch and yelling hurt him as well.

"It was my first assignment after my turning of a Shadow Vampire, and I had to kill a family that raised Shadow Vampire hunters, I pretty much killed the girl, but her brother came out to save her at the last moment. I had no idea she was a Charmer, she was human the last time I saw her, and I didn't feel her when I was battling her brother back in Canada, Demi, please forgive me." He blurted out, as if he knew that I was going to hit him again. Ha, no wonder those too looked alike. I ignored his plea for forgiveness.

I turned and faced the girl again, "How did you survive his attack?" I asked, my voice hard.

Her brother spoke for her this time, the first time I heard him speak, "A strange woman came and saved her, ever since that night she had that raindrop tattoo could use water as I weapon and follow scents."

"How?"  
>"She fed my sister with her blood, and the woman looked like that she going to pass out from the blood loss, she gave Alida a lot of her blood, just to survive and turn into something that's not human or vampire. Answer me, what has that woman turned my sister into?" he yelled at me, my expression didn't change, there had to be a serious person here, ready with answers, and I guess I was the only one that was capable of that.<p>

"I am a Charmer, and so is your sister, I wield fire, and from the looks of it, your sister wields water. I don't know that woman who saved her, but I just don't know how she did it though, with the turning I mean."

"She did give me her blood, but she took some of mine in return, and I had her memories in my head for a few months before finally fighting it so they wouldn't bother me. Why did I see her memories?"

**Argro's POV**

As the water-Charmer asked that question, I remembered to when Demi gave me her blood to save my life, I had her memories in me for awhile before they started to disappear. I had her feelings in me for the entire time that I was away from Cross Academy, but, now, I can't feel them now, I guess I lost her blood then.

I always thought blood carried power and memories and all. But this was an entire new thing. Charmers and show their memories to anyone now. But, why didn't I change into a Charmer, when I had Demi give me her blood? Maybe my blood was stronger, or was it that you need a lot of blood for a turning? Must be then.

Oh God, I wanted Demira's blood right now, I wanted to pass out so that she would want to save my life and fill her mouth with her blood again and had to kiss me to put it into me. I wanted those soft lips on mine once again. I was surprised I haven't died from the blood loss, and I was really hungry for blood.

I fell to my knees and I saw the concern from Demira's eyes, I think she still owed her life to me, as long as she gets to kiss me again, I relieve any guilt.

My vision started to blur, I wasn't really in peace like I had thought when I thought I had accomplished everything besides getting at Kaname, I suddenly had a thing I wanted to do, I wanted to show my love for Demira and I wanted her to tell me that she had hidden love for me too, then, I would go on and be reborn as someone else, since my body kept on resisting to give in so I could die for this time around.

I heard Demira's footsteps as she ran towards me and dropped to her knees next to me. "Fuck, Argro. What the hell? Man, this better be the last thing I have to do this!" She groaned, and I heard metal come out and I smelt the lovely smell of Demira's blood and heard her sucking it into her mouth.

I mentally smiled and imagined Demira's lips on mine just like she had over three months ago. When I imagined that her lips came off mine and left that electricity feeling just like last time, Demira's lips came on mine and I felt her blood slip through her lips as her lips parted a little just enough to pass the blood down into my mouth.

Fire shot through me, that feeling that you get when you kiss someone that you love and hold dear, not Demira burning me with her fire, which I can imagine her doing if I actually piss her off enough.

Her lips tried to be straight and not move, making it look like she was doing it against her will, but is enjoying it at the same time, I smirked into the 'kiss' and had the thought of them with me forever.

Suddenly, I felt a twitch in her lips before her lips disappeared and she gave out a little yelp. I shot up and opened my eyes, blinking a few times to see my vision normal, her blood was already working, but I saw some blood slip out of her mouth, meaning that something stopped her from giving me that kiss and blood.

I saw more of her blood at her arm, and saw a dagger, with a hand holding it. D's face was close to Demira's, giving her a snarl before pulling the dagger out and jumped for me and Demi was in front of him and she fell over somehow and landed on my chest just as he brought the dagger down and it got her thigh and I heard her yelp once more and felt the dagger go through her thigh and I felt the tip of the dagger scrape my chest.

Demi kicked him with her other leg, pushing him away from us, and I sprang into action.

I pushed Demi off me and jumped at D, grabbed his neck and broke it in an unnatural way and his body fell limp in my arms. When I looked down at what I just done, I was shocked. I was glad that I just killed the man that tried to kill my Demira and I was too lost in my anger that I didn't know what I was doing until it was done.

"D!" his sister cried out, running over to him and holding his dead body in her arms as I backed away from it.

I decided that I needed to leave the girl with his dead brother so she could cry in silence so I grabbed Demi and teleported us to the house that I had lived in Canada for the last three months. I didn't need Zero to find us and go spastic about Demi's condition and seeing Demi's blood on my lips, I would have to take her back later so Zero won't see me, because I think he won't think twice about shooting me if he sees me with Demira again that will give him the wrong thoughts.

I shifted Demi in my arms so that I was carrying her bridal-style. I wondered about telling her that I love her right then, but then, I saw that she was asleep, probably so her body could heal since a dagger went through her thigh, and I don't know how bad the other injury was, but the best part was I hadn't woken when I shifted her body around in my arms. :P

I walked upstairs and put her on a spare bed and saw her cute face that she always has when she's asleep. I thought about leaving her to go to the Academy to finish off Kaname, but then, nah. Kaname can wait, and I didn't want to leave Demi alone when any of my minions could come in and attack her, thinking that she is a snack, but I knew that it was impossible, since they are all in Japan and we are in Canada.

I took a deep breath before sitting down on the bed next to her on the bed, without touching her curled up body. Her breathing was even and she wore a worn-out smile on her face. I fought the urge to touch her face just to feel her smooth skin under my skin and to kiss her, to feel the softness of them once more.

I gave in and caressed her face and gave her a kiss on her lips before getting up and leaving the room. She would need some clean clothes soon when she wakes up, and I don't plan on going to Cross Academy for her clothes, I just hope that I can find some of my clothes that will fit her, we will probably but some clothes when she wakes up later, unless she goes crazy and tries to kill me. O.o


	6. Argro confessed

**Chapter 6**

**Argro confessed **

**Argro's POV**

I have to tell Demi everything. Boss, the assassin, Shadow vampire hunter D and that I am in love with her. I have to do something about her leg but what. I sat against the wall feeling helpless. I'll have to go to the academy and make some story up and leave and this time not going back. She was still knocked out. I'll have to write her a note. I'm too scared to speak face to face. I got up from where I was sitting, went to the desk, got pen and paper and started to write.

_Dear Demi_

_I am sorry for everything. I've told boss about your kind and honestly didn't know he'll capture you. The assassin, I knew about him and I made it that my mission to protect you from him but I guess I failed that. For 10 years I have been stalked, hunted and bashed by a shadow vampire hunter named D. Him and his partner of crime over killed my species making me the last of the shadow vampire race. I am too dangerous to be in a group. I guess that's why everybody had an obsession of killing my kind. We were a thriving species over 10,000 but then we got too big and claiming places that weren't ours and soon the obsession begins. At least 200 shadow vampires died everyday pretty soon left me lonely number 1. I am glad for that you have found another charmer and I love you but I know you belong to Zero (I've always known his name but gave him different name to annoy him.) This time don't find me or try to find me I am too dangerous to be near you. I tried to be friends but just gave you more pain so LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want to hurt you anymore and to do that is to get away from you._

_Sincerely Argro._

_I fold the note and put it in one of her pockets. I got hold of her and teleported her to the academy. It was sunrise at the academy. I placed her against a wall, kissed her on the forehead and left her there._

**Alida's POV'**

I am going to kill him avenge D make him pay. "Foolish little girl, you just can't kill a shadow vampire."

"Whose there?"

A being formed in front of me. Oh no another one? She was more shadow then the other one. She was like black smoke in a form of a vampire.

"Now child what happened." she said calmly.

I told her everything but I couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"Well if you ask me you bro deserved it. My reason is more worthy for his death but I guess you cared for D so much it's sort of reasonable." she said with a bit of sympathy.

"What's your name and can you read my thoughts?"

"My name is Zofia Le Mort and yours might be and I can read minds?"

"My name is Alida Blackburn."

"Nice name and now I will teach how to kill him but promise me after you do. You won't turn against me in fact to make sure we will do a blood promise."

"What's a blood promise?

"It's where we make a promise and cut ourselves with a special knife that will bind our blood together so if you break the promise you will die."

"Okay let's do this thing." I muttered.

"I will teach her to kill Argro Kuran but Alida promise me that when I do she won't harm me in anyway." Zofia look through her pocket but to me it looks like she span her body around. She pulled out a knife. It was pretty it had gems all around the handle. She stabbed the knife on her palm and gave the knife to me. I had my hand out, closed my eyes and stabbed my palm as well. It hurt so much almost unbearable. This is for you D. I saw the blood formed on the knife it was all bubbly and then beamed up in the air where it vanished. "Alida I will teach you to how to kill Argro." I was excited D's dream won't disappear now I will finish his dream for him even it draws my last breath.

**Argro's pov again.**

I teleported to somewhere in japan. I kept on running. I have to run away from everybody I am too dangerous. But I was going too fast and fell in a trap for something. I looked up and there was someone smirking down at me and then guns and daggers been hold by hunters surround the hole. Crap more shadow vampire hunters. "We got you surrounded, surrender and die." Said an old man.

"Hang on is it surrender or die."

"Not for you shadow vampire freak."

I sighed so this is how the mighty shadow vampires end. I sighed heavily and put my hands up in defeat. They got me out of the hole and bind my hands with really strong rope and walked me to a truck. I couldn't see anything it was dark and small. I felt something sharp hit my neck afterwards I fell asleep._ Funny their didn't kill me._

It seemed forever since I fell asleep but when I woke up. I was in a cage. Great to these bastards I am just nothing more and then an animal they can experiment on. This brings a lot of bad memories that I thought I would never repeat again. I heard footsteps. And this guy in a lab coat came up to me and lowers himself to my level. I lunged at him but something pulled me back. I saw on my left arm was a cuff that was connected to a chain. "Really." I said displeased.

"I am sorry that they captured you again Argro but I guess the escape plan worked."

It was him. I remember him he helped me escape these place years ago.

"Hey help me get out of here buddy like last time." I said cheerfully.

"I can't pal." He said harshly as he walks outside of the room where the cage was placed.

"Come back, come back I need you." I said franticly and sticking my hand out of the cage. It was no use I pulled my hand back and walked to a corner of the cage. I am alone.


End file.
